


Christmas Angel

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this seems a bit cheesy to me...but it was Bill so I wanted to be cute XD Hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this seems a bit cheesy to me...but it was Bill so I wanted to be cute XD Hope you like it

Shou looked at his phone wondering sho he could call. His entire band had returned to their homes for Christmas. Since he hadn't wanted to go home, he was now alone for the holidays.

"Geez...why didn't I just go home..." Snapping the phone shut and shoving it in his pocket, he looked up at the clear sky. "What I wouldn't give for someone to spend Christmas with..."

Mumbling to himself, Shou headed back to his apartment to decorate the tree.

*****************************************************************

Shou pulled off his shoes and coat as he kicked his apartment door shut. "Merry Christmas to me..." he muttered grabbing a box of decorations and decorating the small tree.

Looking at the last small box, Shou opened it carefully to reveal a porcelain angel with black hair. The gothic style really wasn't his taste but he had to admit it was the most beautiful angel he'd seen. The fact all his friends chipped in to buy it for him made it even more precious.

Shou ran his fingers over the smooth face. "You'll spend Christmas with me...won't you?" He knew he sounded crazy talking to the angel figurine as he put it on the tree but it was so lifelike, you'd almost expect it to answer.

"See you in the morning..." Shou murmured before going to bed.

*****************************************************************

Shou jumped out of bed when he heard a thud from his living room. "What the..." Grabbing a shirt, he pulled it on before sneaking out to see what was going on. "H-hello...Who's out here?"

No answer came, just the sound of someone shuffling to their feet.

"Hello...answer me..." he murmured turning on the lights. Looking back in the room, he found himself staring at a lifesize version of his angel.

"Merry Christmas..." the angel whispered.

"You...you're...but...HOW?!"

The angel smiled. "You asked me to spend Christmas with you...so here I am."

Shou stared amazed. "You came to spend Christmas with me?"

"Yes. I'll be here till midnight Christmas night."

Shou nodded in understanding.

*****************************************************************

That Christmas Shou unhooked everything in his apartment leaving him and his angel to be undisturbed. It ended up being one of the best days of his life.

Shou and the angel looked at the clock. "Three minutes till midnight...thanks angel."

"My name...it's Bill..."

"Bill...will you come back?"

"I'm your Christmas angel...I can't really leave..."

Shou smiled. "Hai...see you next year then..."

"Till next year..." Bill placed a soft kiss on his lips before once again becoming the small porcelain angel.

Shou smiled as he picked it up.

*****************************************************************

True to his word, Bill was back on Christmas, every Christmas. He had become Shou's own private angel watching over him all year from his new spot on the shelf. Every day save Christmas when he was free to make Shou forget all the troubles of the year.

And so the pair was made...a rockstar and his angel.


End file.
